1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a natural thawing pan which is preferable for use in performing a natural thawing of frozen foods such as meats or fishes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As means for thawing the frozen foods such as meats or fishes or the like, it has been well known in the art to provide a natural thawing in which the frozen foods are placed on a pan or a container having a shallow depth to cause the foods to be exposed to ambient conditions, for example, the surrounding air, or water is applied over the foods or the frozen foods are immersed in the container storing water therein and thawed therein or to provide a forced thawing for forcedly thawing the frozen foods with an electronic oven, a heater and steam or the like.
In these prior art methods, the forced thawing process had a short thawing time, but had some disadvantages that meats or fishes of the frozen foods to be thawed under a forced heating were deteriorated in their quality and their flavor or good taste were lost. In turn, the natural thawing process had an advantage that the meats or fishes of the frozen foods could be thawed without destroying their flavors or good tastes, but had a disadvantage that it took much time to complete the thawing operation.